fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hayami Tanaka
Hayami Tanaka '(田中早見 ''Tanaka hayami) ''is the first member of Perfect Element Precure! She is the leader/captain of the Red Blazers, a volleyball team at Hayami's school. She is also the brawn of the team. Extra Info * '''Blood Type: '''O * '''Birthday: '''August 13th * '''Hobbies: '''playing volleyball, spending time with friends and family * '''Likes: '''dried squid, junk food, sports, honor roll, wonderful friends * '''Dislikes: '''dry foods, annoying people, mean girls, cooking shows * '''Favorite Book: '"Great Expectations" * 'Personality: '''girly, sporty, spunky, hardcore, passionate Appearance Normal Hayami wears a red mid-riff shirt that has a soccer ball on it, along with maroon overalls and red sneakers. She also wears a red headband in her hair. School She still wears her hair the same way, except her uniform is a red sweater jacket over her white uniform shirt. She wears a small red tie, along with a red, black, and white plaid skirt. She also wears gray socks and the traditional brown uniform shoes. Cure Burn As Cure Burn, her hair style and eye color change. Her eyes are now scarlet, and her hair is now a cherry ankle length ponytail with a braided crown connected around her head. For her top, it is now a mid-riff kimono top with a red bow and the logo in the middle. She also has scarlet loose-cuff sleeves with white ruffles. Her skirt is a four-layer skirt, each layer getting lighter in hue. For shoes, she has red and scarlet boots`with red bows on the tips of them. For extras, she has a maroon choker bow. Cure Burn 'Cure Burn '''is Hayami's alter ego. As Cure Burn, she represents dragon's flame, courage, and strength. Her colors are cherry red and scarlet. Transformation Hayami commences her transformation by entering her Rainbow Crystal into the heart-shaped hole, taps the red heart, and circles her finger clockwise to fully activate it. The pact says, "Activate Rainbow Heart Pact!" Hayami then yells "Precure! Rainbow Heart Decoration!" The pact is then raised into the air and becomes a fire-covered dragon. The dragon spits fire on her arms to reveal her sleeves and her legs for her boots. The dragon then wraps herself around her entire body. Hayami bursts out of it immediately, revealing her entire outfit and hair change. She draws a circle with her finger and creates a fire circle. The circle becomes smaller and clings to the hand, creating the Rainbow Heart Bracelet. She then strikes a pose before landing and clearing out a flame at the same time. She snaps her fingers to create a flame and says a partial amount of her catchphrase. She puts out the flame in her hand by clutching a fist. She ends her transformation with "Cure Burn!" Attacks * '''Blazing Fire: '''Hayami commences this attack by entering her Rainbow Heart Crystal and pushing the button on it. She raises her bracelet hand in the air and says "Great power of courage, grant me this chance to destroy evil!" The crystal glows brightly and it produces a bright red light. She spins around saying "It's time to stop your evil ways!" Once she produces enough fire, she places it in her open hands. She then says "Precure! Blazing Fire!" She then exerts her hands to release the fire and the fire is exerted like an asteroid toward the enemy. The enemy then says "Koriyaka!" before dissapearing. * '''Super Phoenix Blaze: '''Hayami now uses the Rainbow Heart Baton. Hayami commences this attack by putting in her Rainbow Heart Crystal. She then turns the heart on the center of the baton 360, and her crystal glows brightly. She then says "Wonderful power of courage, grant me your true colors!" The baton now glows a bright red and reveals a light that turns to fire. Burn now does a flamenco-related dance and says "You have gone far for too long, evil!" She then spins the baton to create a huge fire circle in front of her. She then says "Precure! Super Phoenix Blaze!" The circle splits into smaller ones and charge full force for the enemy. She then lets out an increasing battle cry as she spins her baton in a heart shape. The enemy now says "Super Koriyaka!" before disappearing. Sub Attacks Defense * '''Dragon Wall * Triple Inferno Barrier Attack * Minor Flame * Minor Ignition Weapons * Rainbow Heart Bracelet * Rainbow Heart Baton Etymology Hayami '(早見)- ''"rare and unusual beauty" ''Tanaka (田中)- ''"middle of ricefield" Music Her voice actor, '''Asami Tano, '''sings these character songs: * '''Little Fire * ~F L A M E~ * BURNING HEART * ~LOVE+FIRE~ Trivia * Asami Tano is the same voice of Akane Hino (Cure Sunny) from Smile Precure. * She is the second cure in Japaneseerd247's Precure collection to have powers related to fire. * The creator of the character wanted Hayami to have a tomboyish personality, just like the other red cures (except for Akira Tenjo/ Cure Chocolat from Kirakira Precure A La Mode). Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures